That Should Be Me
by IronicStupidity
Summary: Amber's first love, JiYong GDragon, showed up and confessed to her, but she had fallen in love with another guy, Onew, who she met at college. She started dating JiYong with the goal of forgetting her feelings for Onew, but then, the unexpected happened
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **That Should Be Me

**Author: **IronicStupidity

**Main Artist: **Amber of f(x), Onew of SHINee, JiYong (GDragon) of Big Bang

**Featured: **F(x), TOP of Big Bang

**(A/N): **The artists are just for imagination purposes. I do not own them, nor know them. Their characteristics in the story are not based on their true self and living. And, again, the artists are just for imagination purposes. And the pictures in the poster are not owned by me (except the background), just found it in the net: Credits to the owners.

_Prologue_

She was at home, studying and surfing the net for some information, and along with this, she was also logged into the famous social networking site i_Facebook/i_: scrolling down for updates and some unnecessary shout outs from friends and some who just added her. To her surprise, a chat box popped open, and it was from her High School batch mate; a guy, tall and the university's basketball player.

"Amber?"

"Yup?" She replied

"I was just wondering if you want to have a get together, let's meet up." He said

"Sure. When and where?" She was getting suspicious

"At the mall near our old school, let's meet up at the movie center."

"I'll bring the others; Victoria, Krystal, Sulli and Luna along."

"Ah…" He took a while longer to reply after "Sure, the more the merrier."

_Chapter 1_

Amber was a boyish type of girl, and was an _easy-go-lucky_ college student at an Art University along with Victoria. She and Victoria were waiting for the others outside the mall, and Amber was getting agitated and bored. She was leaning on a rail along the sidewalk, thinking about anything she could think of, but she had it with her late comer friends; "Where are they?"

"I don't know, they're not replying to any of my text messages." Victoria was holding her phone and was craning her neck to see if she could spot them coming "Oh, there they are."

Luna came running towards them, while Sulli and Krystal still walked like there was no one waiting for them. So by the time they reached where Amber and Victoria was, Amber glared at them and then went in the mall as she fished her phone from her pockets and started texting the high school batch mate that invited them.

"It's been a long time since we saw TOP; I wonder what he really looked like in person." Victoria was walking along side Amber

"Dunno, don't care." Amber was still irritated with the others

"Brighten up." Luna hold onto her arm, but Amber ignored her and continued walking

They were riding up the escalator and finally saw TOP leaning on the rail, waving at them. They, except Amber, cheerfully walked up to him and greeted each other.

"So where are we going?" Krystal asked

"Oh, just wait a moment; I also invited someone to tag along. He just went to the rest room." TOP politely answered

Amber was still not in the mood to talk or anything. She was just standing there, looking at the movie posters that were showing that day. She doesn't give a damn to what was happening and was keeping her mouth shut, making herself calm down and catch the right mood to join her friends. She puffed her cheeks and looked at her side. Her eyes widened, and slowly let out the air in her mouth. She can't believe what she was seeing; her first love was walking towards them with a smile and waving.

"Hey! Long time no see." He greeted her friends

"You've become more handsome JiYong." Luna praised

"You think so?" He laughed and turned a smile at Amber

Amber jolted and was tensed, she tried to break away, but she was stiffened and just showed a little wave and looked away, trying her best to act the way she always do.

JiYong was her first love in high school; they were close friends once, but when JiYong found out that Amber had crush on him, he started avoiding her. She still fell in love with him until her 1st year in college and eventually had moved on and was having problems from falling in love with a close friend once again, but this story was different.

"So, should we get going now?" JiYong asked with a smile and all had agreed

They all decided to eat first and the girls, except Amber, were catching up with JiYong and TOP's lives and the two guys were doing the same. Amber slid her hands in her jacket pockets as she gaze at JiYong's back, staring at his side view face once in a while, remembering the feeling she had for him once. But then, she jolted again when JiYong caught her looking, so she looked away and slowly looked down, avoiding any eye contact.

"So, how are you?" Amber looked up to see JiYong already walking beside her, smiling

"I'm… okay." She nervously answered

"Still haven't move on?"

"I have." Amber felt comfortable with the question, weird, but she does "I was just surprised to see you again." She was smiling now.

"Same here." He was still smiling "I heard you're good in arts, TOP told me you've been posting your artworks online." He started a conversation

"Been sharing my artworks with friends; asking advices from them… hmmmm… nothing special." She nodded

They were comfortably talking with each other now, talking about their lives after high school and somehow, remembering the past for old time sake, and with it, JiYong made Amber laugh.

They were roaming around the mall, trailing along with the others: entering boutiques and other stores in the mall. JiYong noticed Amber just sitting on the sofa every time they enter a shop full of clothes, or just standing behind her friends, smiling at them time to time if they showed her a clothe they like. But when they entered a shop of cameras, computers, artworks; she was the one who moves around so much, scanning the prices and information, pouting once in a while in frustration about something on a said product.

"So, what are you thinking now?" TOP whispered at him

"She's exactly how I imagined her." JiYong was still following Amber's every move

At dinner time, they settled at some Japanese restaurant, buying themselves their own preferred food and a big plate of rolls and _sushi_.

"We should go hang out again sometime." TOP brought it up

"Sure, where?" Sulli took a roll to her mouth

"At the bayside, an outdoor hang out would be fun." Krystal suggested

Amber coughed with the suggestion and everyone turned to her with curiosity.

"Sorry." She sheepishly apologized

"What wrong?" Victoria concernedly asked

Amber was just shyly smiling and was signaling Victoria that it's all about money. She's not rich, nor had a good time saving up.

"Don't worry about it; I'll treat you on that hang out." JiYong, who was beside her, got her message that easily that surprised her and Victoria

"You sure about it?" She guiltily asked

JiYong nodded and added "I'll fetch you too, if you want? Your house's along the way, anyway." He smiled and made Amber tensed once again. She exchanged a look at Victoria, who was also surprised at what they just heard. Something was so suspicious about this hang out and with JiYong's sudden offers. They all know Amber had feelings for JiYong, and it was JiYong who started ignoring her back at high school that pained her a lot.

"Okay then, since Victoria, Luna, Krystal and Sulli's houses are along the way as well, fetch all of us then." Amber joked

"Sure—" JiYong agreed, but was cut off by Luna "That won't be necessary. I prefer traveling with a public vehicle, thanks for the offer though. Just take Amber along, we'll be fine." Luna looked at her friends with mischievousness that made them all agreed.

"Okay then." JiYong smiled and devoured his food again

Amber was not cool with that idea at all. She couldn't even imagine being alone with JiYong even for a second, how could she survive a long car ride with him beside her? She continuously filled her mouth with California maki as she continuously chews it. She was getting all stressed up with the set up.

On the way home, Luna and Victoria was walking along the side walk, just the two of them since everyone had been called to go home.

"TOP told me that JiYong was really the one who asked for this get together. He wanted to see Amber." Luna shared

"Huh? But why?" Victoria doesn't understand the reason

"I'm curious as well. TOP didn't tell me why, he just told me that as much as possible, we should help JiYong be alone with Amber."

Victoria then laughed that startled Luna and was now suspiciously looking at her. Victoria calmed down as she noticed the suspicious glare and hold onto Luna's shoulder "That was the answer Luna, if Jiyong wanted to be alone with Amber, there's a high possibility that JiYong also have feelings for Amber. He might just have to ignore her back then for their friendship." Luna was lightened up with that and pointed another possibility "Or, JiYong possibly fell in love with Amber just now and wanted to see her immediately to make sure."

"Yup, and I bet he did made it sure. They want another hang out, and even offered a treat and a ride for Amber." Victoria was getting hyped up

"Oh, our Amber's getting attention." Luna was confident

"But then…" Victoria remembered something, and worriedly looked at Luna

_Chapter 2_

At Saturday, it was the set date of their second hang out with JiYong and TOP at the bayside. They decided to meet up at 3PM and watch the sunset at 6PM. JiYong came at 12NN at Amber's house; he was parked in front of the main gate and was leaning on his car as he looked around the place. It was an average apartment at a small neighborhood. It surely shows Amber's middle class average in the society. The door of the house finally opened and there, Amber showed up wearing a little loose shirt and 3-inches-above-the-knee shorts. JiYong was just staring at her, amaze for seeing Amber really look like a girl for the very first time in the years he have known her.

"What?" Amber was getting uncomfortable

"Oh… nothing." JiYong snapped out of his dreamland, stood straight, and smiled "Let's go?" He opened the car's door for Amber as he gestured for her to get in.

"You're acting weird." Amber chuckled at him as she hopped in the car.

JiYong closed the door as he bit his lip, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks making it blush. He can't help the jump of his heart when he saw Amber walking out of that door; it was like she was glowing.

On the ride to the bayside, they were both silent, for Amber was never used to starting any conversation with anyone except for someone so special to her.

"So, when did you start dressing up like a girl?" JiYong broke the silence

Amber turned to him, puzzled.

"You know, I never seen you wearing shorts that short." He blushed

Amber turned to her thighs and shyly pulled her bag to cover it up; "I've lost weight for the past years. I just had the confidence to do so." She was fat back then, not an obese kind of fat, but she doesn't like what she looked like. She run through some exercises, jogs and some dancing just to lose a lot of weight and have her current "sexy" body – that what her friends describe her coca-cola figure.

"Sorry." JiYong sheepishly apologized

And Amber just nodded and looked out of the window again.

Silence was once again filling the car like a stinking rotten fish.

"You know…" Amber suddenly broke the silence with a chuckle "I think we're still lost for words towards each other. The awkward feeling still lurks."

"We can do something about that." JiYong smiled and turned the car on the parking lot and that was when Amber realized they were already at the bayside.

They were already heading out, removing their seatbelts when they heard a growl. They turned to each other and then laughed; both of them were hungry for JiYong was too excited and fetched her exactly at lunch time.

"Let's find something to eat then." JiYong laughed as he got out

They were walking along the bay, eating hotdogs and drinking some cola. Amber was having so much fun that they were getting comfortable with each others' company. They were telling jokes, opinions, and ideas, and started teasing each other.

"You know, I've always thought of you as an arrogant guy back then. And you didn't fail my expectations." Amber laughed

"Well, I thought of you as a weird talented girl, and you haven't failed me as well." JiYong fought back

"Well, with my weirdness, only a few people understand me. That's how I found Victoria and the others." Amber opened up

"You never liked our high school batch mates, do you?" JiYong got curious

Amber shook her head no as she removed her shoes to feel the sand with her feet "They never treated me as a friend, so why should I put them in my list. They only see me when they need something." She sadly smiled that made JiYong guilty and apologetic.

"I'll make it up to you then." He was confident

"How?"

JiYong knelt down, his back facing her and his arms ready.

"Are you about to fly?" Amber laughed

JiYong rolled his eyes as he stood up and turned to Amber with narrowed eyebrows. He leaned a little closer and flicked her forehead "I was offering you a free piggy-back ride." Amber took revenge as she conked him back "That hurts you know." JiYong chuckled at how cute Amber looked and knelt down again. But Amber was unsure of it, it does look tempting, but it's also uncomfortable.

"Come on." JiYong insisted

Amber put the uncomfortable feeling aside and wrapped her arms around JiYong's neck, and felt herself being lifted back on his back.

"Aren't I heavy?" You were getting a little too uncomfortable

"Nope, it's like I'm just carrying my daily back pack." He started walking "Did someone have you ride on his back?"

Amber nodded as she looked out at the sea, watching the waves that was coming to touch the shore "Twice, with the same person."

"Is he someone special?"

"They said we had chemistry, and we do get along quite well. He's my best friend in college. He was there when I needed someone. He knows everything about me in a span of 2 years, it's like we've known each other for a very long time." Amber have not noticed she was being too open and made JiYong stop; "You love him?"

Amber sheepishly smiled, knowing that JiYong wouldn't see her flush red cheeks "I don't know."

"It sounded like you do." He replied

"HEY!" They heard a familiar voice

They turned around and saw TOP and the others walking towards them while waving. Amber jumped down and waved back.

They were now walking along the busy streets, passing by food and souvenir shops, laughing, talking and tasting every street food they find.

JiYong was devouring his self with the delicious food when he looked around to give some to Amber, but she wasn't with them. He quickly got worried and was looking around him, staying still in his ground. And then he saw Amber running towards them with excitement.

"TOP!" She was squealing

"What?"

"You're a basketball player, right?"

TOP was puzzled, but still nodded.

"GREAT! I badly need your help. There's this basketball game with its ring 9 ft. up the ground, and I really, really want that teddy bear. I'll pay for the play, just get that teddy bear for me, please…" She was getting giddy

She quickly pulled TOP with her and the others followed.

She was right; the game was seriously impossible and needs a very skilled player to win this game. TOP was already standing at the line, the ball in hand and was ready to shoot when suddenly, JiYong approached him "I'll do it."

"What?" Amber and TOP was shocked

JiYong grabbed the ball and was dribbling it to feel the luck.

"Are you sure you can do this? Let TOP do it." Amber doubted

JiYong smirked at her and arrogantly asked "What if I made it, what will you give me then?"

"What?"

"Let's make a bet; if I succeeded, you have to kiss me on the cheek." He was patting his cheek as he still had that arrogant smirk on his face

Amber did not believe what JiYong was acting and was getting really irritated. She then placed her hands on her waste as she also turned to an arrogant one "Fine, I highly doubt you'll shoot that ball." JiYong let out an arrogant chuckle as he turned back at the ring and was getting his self ready. Amber stepped back with her friends, still worried if JiYong could really do this.

"Amber, are you sure about this?" Luna asked

"Sure about what?"

"JiYong was one of our best basketball players in High School, there would be a possibility he'll succeed in this."

Amber looked back at JiYong who was getting his stance right for this one shot. Luna was right, there's a high possibility that JiYong would win this bet. She doesn't care about the teddy bear now, she just want the ball to miss the ring. Her breath was caught up in her throat when JiYong had finally thrown the ball.

It was like the time slowed up and the ball bounced on the ring that made everyone so attentive, and it did, the ball entered the ring. JiYong punched his fist up in the air for victory. He turned to Amber with a smirk and showed a V sign.

"This is not happening." Amber felt weak and the world crashing on her

The next thing she knew, JiYong was standing before her, with the teddy bear she wanted in his arms.

"I won." JiYong leaned closer to her

She then snapped out of her misery and took the teddy bear into her arms. JiYong then leaned his head near Amber, waiting for the kiss. Amber turned to her friends who were getting all hyped up. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned back to JiYong was so near her, she could fall, butt first, on the ground.

"A bet is a bet Amber." Victoria was pushing it

Amber's focus was everywhere, she then took a deep breath, conquering her nervousness and stared at JiYong's face. She finally moved slowly closer to JiYong, ready to kiss his cheek. When it was only a half inch near, JiYong turned to her and their lips met.

Amber's eyes widened in shock and pushed JiYong apart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she still can't believe that JiYong had stolen her first kiss.

JiYong was also standing still, his hands uncontrollably touched his lips and he could still feel Amber's. A smile eventually crawled up his lips and let out a little squeak.

Amber turned to him with a glare and was really angry from what just happened "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"What?" JiYong was shocked

"You're so low." Amber was getting angrier and threw the teddy bear at him

She stormed off and her friends followed her in worry.

JiYong couldn't believe he made her mad. He picked the teddy bear up and was still in guilt.

"It's okay man. It's a normal reaction." TOP comforted him

JiYong then run after Amber and grabbed her wrist "I'm sorry." Amber was still glaring at him, furious enough to get her breathing more heavily; "Well, your apology won't get what you've stolen back."

"I admit that I did it on purpose—"

"Oh… you had it planned." Amber sarcastically smiled and pulled her wrist free and stormed off once again

"Is it wrong to have fallen for you?" JiYong made her stop

_Chapter 3_

Amber was sitting at the Art University's arc window along the hall way, which only a few people pass through, her head resting on her arms that was on top of her folded knees. It was the afternoon, and it was a bright and sunny day outside, but she was gloomy like it was about to rain.

"What's wrong?" Onew came with MinHo and sat before her

"Nothing." She was still staring outside the window

"Amber~" MinHo called out to her in tune "Aren't we friends?"

Amber then straightened up and showed a forced smile, trying to make the 2 close friends of her to stop asking.

"What are you doing at the bayside last Saturday?" Onew curiously asked

"What?" Amber seems to be still out of focus, or she doesn't want to remember "How'd you know?"

"You texted us remember? You asked who's at the bayside." Onew reminded her "What happened?"

_What happened?_ Amber was staring blankly into space, remembering what happened that day.

"_Is it wrong to have fallen for you?" JiYong made her stop_

"_What?" Amber turned to him with puzzled face, but her heart seems to be jumping everywhere_

"_I've fallen for you. Maybe I'm too late, maybe someone had already taken my place in your heart… but," JiYong swallowed a lump "I've gathered up the courage to still confess."_

_That struck Amber; this wasn't a dream at all. It was all happening before her; JiYong standing there, saddened and nervous, excited and determined. She was staring at him, and the eyes of those people witnessing this scene were giving her a lot of pressure. She took a deep breath as she searched for words. She turned back to JiYong who was still waiting for her answer as he approached her little by little._

_She stepped back, not wanting any of the past coming back. She looked into his eyes, and this time her eyes weren't even hesitating to look away, but tears seem to be swarming "You never had a place in heart." And then she walked off like nothing happened. JiYong felt his body weakened, and standing seem so hard to do._

"_Sorry JiYong." Luna apologized for Amber "She's just confused, she'll be okay. Just be patient."_

"So your first love came back?" Onew and MinHo asked at the same time

Amber looked at them with a pout and then hanged her head low "Have I done the right thing? I feel so cruel." She was acting like a child now, kicking and punching, even throwing some of her stuffs that every time she tries to do so, Minho stops her.

"Hello?" Key and Minzy came in smiles, but when they saw Amber still pouting, Minzy playfully punched her shoulder and said "What's with that face? What happened?"

"Her first love showed up and confessed." MinHo shared

"Really now?" Key was excited to hear the story

"Don't even make me repeat it." Amber warned

Onew knows that Key and Minzy would not stop bothering Amber about what happened, so he quickly opened a new topic that got everybody busy with laughter. Amber turned to secretly stare at Onew with thankful eyes; she didn't have to say she wanted the Saturday topic out of her day, Onew knew that already. She turned to her front just to see MinHo staring down at her with gentle eyes "What?" MinHo then snapped out of it and started laughing and telling jokes. They were teasing and laughing about little things each one had said or have done.

JiYong was hanging out with some friends at some café around the city, but he was staring far away with his sunglasses on. Was he already dumped or it was just a reaction from a stolen kiss? Does Amber really hate him, or just caught up in the situation?

"Something wrong?" Seven, one of his friends, asked

JiYong turned to him and showed his arrogant smirk to tell them his fine. He grabbed his cup of coffee and joined their conversation to lessen the feel that everybody would start asking him what was up. But the thought and the happening still flashed itself in his mind, making him want to call Amber and apologize more than what he already did.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and stared at it, fighting with his self to call her. He then decided to just send her a message, so he leaned back on his chair and was typing his apology, when a message made him jump on his sit and gave his lips a smile that he haven't done since that night.

"Oh… our JiYong is in love." Seven teased

JiYong just replied a smile and opened the text message from Amber "I've thought about what happened and I think I've been harsh, but what you did was still something I don't want to happen again. I forgive you, just don't ever do such things, okay?" if JiYong was a dog, his tail would be wagging none stop now and obeying all of his master's command as long as she won't be angry.

He quickly dialed Victoria's number and asked what time Amber's last class will end.

Onew, Amber and Minho were in the lecture room for their 3rd level on History of Art. Amber was between the 2 of them, and Onew couldn't help keeping his opinions to himself. Amber just smile every time he asked something that could be answered with yes or no, and she sometimes turn to MinHo just to make faces, while Onew was still giving his opinions, which made MinHo quietly laugh.

Onew was clearly seeing this quiet joke time MinHo and Amber was sharing, but he preferred to keep his mouth shut and just watch them being too close than before.

MinHo, Minzy and Key know that Amber have feelings for Onew, and they said with one of their friend outside of school, it seems that Onew also have the same feelings towards Amber; he just doesn't want to show it and was afraid of rejection. Or maybe, friendship was getting in the way as usual.

Amber turned to him with curiosity and asked "Why with the sudden silence?"

"Why? Is it wrong to be quiet time to time?" Onew smirked

"Did I say anything like that?" Amber chuckled as she playfully punched him on the shoulder

"Amber, look at this…" MinHo got her attention again

Onew doesn't understand what he feels really, he admit that he feels jealousy running up his spine every time Amber doesn't give him any attention when he's around, but what was his right to feel that way, he wasn't even her boyfriend. They do end up in fights with totally different reason in mind, but eventually make up with just Amber's persuasive apology. They've fought enough that the last time they had it, they almost end up not talking anymore, but Onew made sure that nothing had change.

After that lecture, they were walking down the hall, talking and teasing once again, but this time, Onew had his arm around Amber's shoulder and was teasing her more than he tease MinHo.

Amber liked the feeling of Onew's arm around her and she really doesn't want it to end any moment so she kept on teasing him back, tickling him from time to time.

Their sweetness had lowered down unlike before, when people they know would be the one embarrassed to look at them. They were too sweet back then, it was like chocolate and candies, and ants are about to eat them up. And when they fight, it's like a whole gloomy rainy day, and everyone was stranded.

Back then, Onew would secretly hug Amber back, lean on her to comfort her, secretly hold her hand and let her ride on his back when she's tired. He would even tease her to make her play with him like they are couple. And they really do act like a couple. But something big happened that made them a little awkward with each other and back to square one. But they are trying their very best to bring back the old days.

"AMBER!" Minzy shouted her name in a cheerful tone as she approached them

"GUYS!" and Key came as well

"Let's hang out for a while." MinHo suggested

And with this hang out, it means, hang out at the nearest mall around the school.

It was 6PM and everyone was _in_ with the suggestion and was heading out of the school when Amber was stopped in her tracks; there was JiYong, leaning on his car in front of the school gates. JiYong saw her and waved with a smile.

"You know him?" Onew and MinHo turned to her

"It's him." Amber was still staring at JiYong

MinHo and Onew exchanged glances with worries running through.

She then started walking towards him as she asked what he was doing there.

"I'm here to fetch you."

"By the way, guys, this is JiYong, my High school batch mate. JiYong, they are (from left to right) Onew, MinHo, Key and Minzy." Amber introduced as her friends had gathered beside her

"Nice to meet you." JiYong offered a hand shake

Onew looked at it and was taking a while that make JiYong feel unwelcome, but MinHo saved the awkward situation; "Nice to meet you too." JiYong then turned to Amber and asked with a smile "Let's go?"

"But we have plans." Amber was hesitant

"What plans?"

"We're about to hang out at the mall." Key was checking out the cool car in front of them

"Great, can I tag along?" JiYong was excited out of nothing

Amber was not cool with it, and in instinct turned to Onew who was looking at her, then to JiYong, with irritation. MinHo also turned to them, unsure about letting JiYong come along, and to see Onew getting furious with it.

"Hop in." JiYong invited them to his car

He opened the door to the passenger's seat for Amber that made Key and Minzy smile and tease, MinHo just laughed, while Onew was still annoyed.

While walking around the mall, Onew kept Amber beside him, making sure all of her attention was on him or MinHo, or with Key and Minzy, as long as she gives less to JiYong. JiYong seem to notice this set up and decided to fight for Amber's attention.

Onew and MinHo was walking behind JiYong and Amber who was talking and was laughing with Key and Minzy.

"He stole your girl?" MinHo ecstatically asked

"What?" Onew narrowed his eyebrows

"You've lost the attention game." MinHo tried to say

"What are you talking about?" Onew denied everything MinHo had in mind

MinHo just chuckled at Onew's childish behavior in the situation. It was all over Onew's face that he hates seeing Amber with JiYong, and that he was so annoyed that JiYong had to come along with them. Right, here he goes again, getting jealous about something he has no right to feel jealous about.

"Onew~" Amber called out when she saw him being all grumpy

"What?" He was grumpy and had his arms crossed before his chest

"What's with that look?" Amber was trying to make him smile but Onew was keeping his irritated face

Amber then locked her arm with his and started talking about anything that could make him smile, she did have a hard time, but she did make him smile.

"Even though he lost in the middle, he still wins in the end." MinHo was thinking out loud

"Are they together?" JiYong asked

Key, Minzy and MinHo exchange glances, and shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

At Saturday, it was the set date of their second hang out with JiYong and TOP at the bayside. They decided to meet up at 3PM and watch the sunset at 6PM. JiYong came at 12NN at Amber's house; he was parked in front of the main gate and was leaning on his car as he looked around the place. It was an average apartment at a small neighborhood. It surely shows Amber's middle class average in the society. The door of the house finally opened and there, Amber showed up wearing a little loose shirt and 3-inches-above-the-knee shorts. JiYong was just staring at her, amaze for seeing Amber really look like a girl for the very first time in the years he have known her.

"What?" Amber was getting uncomfortable

"Oh… nothing." JiYong snapped out of his dreamland, stood straight, and smiled "Let's go?" He opened the car's door for Amber as he gestured for her to get in.

"You're acting weird." Amber chuckled at him as she hopped in the car.

JiYong closed the door as he bit his lip, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks making it blush. He can't help the jump of his heart when he saw Amber walking out of that door; it was like she was glowing.

On the ride to the bayside, they were both silent, for Amber was never used to starting any conversation with anyone except for someone so special to her.

"So, when did you start dressing up like a girl?" JiYong broke the silence

Amber turned to him, puzzled.

"You know, I never seen you wearing shorts that short." He blushed

Amber turned to her thighs and shyly pulled her bag to cover it up; "I've lost weight for the past years. I just had the confidence to do so." She was fat back then, not an obese kind of fat, but she doesn't like what she looked like. She run through some exercises, jogs and some dancing just to lose a lot of weight and have her current "sexy" body – that what her friends describe her coca-cola figure.

"Sorry." JiYong sheepishly apologized

And Amber just nodded and looked out of the window again.

Silence was once again filling the car like a stinking rotten fish.

"You know…" Amber suddenly broke the silence with a chuckle "I think we're still lost for words towards each other. The awkward feeling still lurks."

"We can do something about that." JiYong smiled and turned the car on the parking lot and that was when Amber realized they were already at the bayside.

They were already heading out, removing their seatbelts when they heard a growl. They turned to each other and then laughed; both of them were hungry for JiYong was too excited and fetched her exactly at lunch time.

"Let's find something to eat then." JiYong laughed as he got out

They were walking along the bay, eating hotdogs and drinking some cola. Amber was having so much fun that they were getting comfortable with each others' company. They were telling jokes, opinions, and ideas, and started teasing each other.

"You know, I've always thought of you as an arrogant guy back then. And you didn't fail my expectations." Amber laughed

"Well, I thought of you as a weird talented girl, and you haven't failed me as well." JiYong fought back

"Well, with my weirdness, only a few people understand me. That's how I found Victoria and the others." Amber opened up

"You never liked our high school batch mates, do you?" JiYong got curious

Amber shook her head no as she removed her shoes to feel the sand with her feet "They never treated me as a friend, so why should I put them in my list. They only see me when they need something." She sadly smiled that made JiYong guilty and apologetic.

"I'll make it up to you then." He was confident

"How?"

JiYong knelt down, his back facing her and his arms ready.

"Are you about to fly?" Amber laughed

JiYong rolled his eyes as he stood up and turned to Amber with narrowed eyebrows. He leaned a little closer and flicked her forehead "I was offering you a free piggy-back ride." Amber took revenge as she conked him back "That hurts you know." JiYong chuckled at how cute Amber looked and knelt down again. But Amber was unsure of it, it does look tempting, but it's also uncomfortable.

"Come on." JiYong insisted

Amber put the uncomfortable feeling aside and wrapped her arms around JiYong's neck, and felt herself being lifted back on his back.

"Aren't I heavy?" You were getting a little too uncomfortable

"Nope, it's like I'm just carrying my daily back pack." He started walking "Did someone have you ride on his back?"

Amber nodded as she looked out at the sea, watching the waves that was coming to touch the shore "Twice, with the same person."

"Is he someone special?"

"They said we had chemistry, and we do get along quite well. He's my best friend in college. He was there when I needed someone. He knows everything about me in a span of 2 years, it's like we've known each other for a very long time." Amber have not noticed she was being too open and made JiYong stop; "You love him?"

Amber sheepishly smiled, knowing that JiYong wouldn't see her flush red cheeks "I don't know."

"It sounded like you do." He replied

"HEY!" They heard a familiar voice

They turned around and saw TOP and the others walking towards them while waving. Amber jumped down and waved back.

They were now walking along the busy streets, passing by food and souvenir shops, laughing, talking and tasting every street food they find.

JiYong was devouring his self with the delicious food when he looked around to give some to Amber, but she wasn't with them. He quickly got worried and was looking around him, staying still in his ground. And then he saw Amber running towards them with excitement.

"TOP!" She was squealing

"What?"

"You're a basketball player, right?"

TOP was puzzled, but still nodded.

"GREAT! I badly need your help. There's this basketball game with its ring 9 ft. up the ground, and I really, really want that teddy bear. I'll pay for the play, just get that teddy bear for me, please…" She was getting giddy

She quickly pulled TOP with her and the others followed.

She was right; the game was seriously impossible and needs a very skilled player to win this game. TOP was already standing at the line, the ball in hand and was ready to shoot when suddenly, JiYong approached him "I'll do it."

"What?" Amber and TOP was shocked

JiYong grabbed the ball and was dribbling it to feel the luck.

"Are you sure you can do this? Let TOP do it." Amber doubted

JiYong smirked at her and arrogantly asked "What if I made it, what will you give me then?"

"What?"

"Let's make a bet; if I succeeded, you have to kiss me on the cheek." He was patting his cheek as he still had that arrogant smirk on his face

Amber did not believe what JiYong was acting and was getting really irritated. She then placed her hands on her waste as she also turned to an arrogant one "Fine, I highly doubt you'll shoot that ball." JiYong let out an arrogant chuckle as he turned back at the ring and was getting his self ready. Amber stepped back with her friends, still worried if JiYong could really do this.

"Amber, are you sure about this?" Luna asked

"Sure about what?"

"JiYong was one of our best basketball players in High School, there would be a possibility he'll succeed in this."

Amber looked back at JiYong who was getting his stance right for this one shot. Luna was right, there's a high possibility that JiYong would win this bet. She doesn't care about the teddy bear now, she just want the ball to miss the ring. Her breath was caught up in her throat when JiYong had finally thrown the ball.

It was like the time slowed up and the ball bounced on the ring that made everyone so attentive, and it did, the ball entered the ring. JiYong punched his fist up in the air for victory. He turned to Amber with a smirk and showed a V sign.

"This is not happening." Amber felt weak and the world crashing on her

The next thing she knew, JiYong was standing before her, with the teddy bear she wanted in his arms.

"I won." JiYong leaned closer to her

She then snapped out of her misery and took the teddy bear into her arms. JiYong then leaned his head near Amber, waiting for the kiss. Amber turned to her friends who were getting all hyped up. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned back to JiYong was so near her, she could fall, butt first, on the ground.

"A bet is a bet Amber." Victoria was pushing it

Amber's focus was everywhere, she then took a deep breath, conquering her nervousness and stared at JiYong's face. She finally moved slowly closer to JiYong, ready to kiss his cheek. When it was only a half inch near, JiYong turned to her and their lips met.

Amber's eyes widened in shock and pushed JiYong apart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she still can't believe that JiYong had stolen her first kiss.

JiYong was also standing still, his hands uncontrollably touched his lips and he could still feel Amber's. A smile eventually crawled up his lips and let out a little squeak.

Amber turned to him with a glare and was really angry from what just happened "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"What?" JiYong was shocked

"You're so low." Amber was getting angrier and threw the teddy bear at him

She stormed off and her friends followed her in worry.

JiYong couldn't believe he made her mad. He picked the teddy bear up and was still in guilt.

"It's okay man. It's a normal reaction." TOP comforted him

JiYong then run after Amber and grabbed her wrist "I'm sorry." Amber was still glaring at him, furious enough to get her breathing more heavily; "Well, your apology won't get what you've stolen back."

"I admit that I did it on purpose—"

"Oh… you had it planned." Amber sarcastically smiled and pulled her wrist free and stormed off once again

"Is it wrong to have fallen for you?" JiYong made her stop


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Amber was sitting at the Art University's arc window along the hall way, which only a few people pass through, her head resting on her arms that was on top of her folded knees. It was the afternoon, and it was a bright and sunny day outside, but she was gloomy like it was about to rain.

"What's wrong?" Onew came with MinHo and sat before her

"Nothing." She was still staring outside the window

"Amber~" MinHo called out to her in tune "Aren't we friends?"

Amber then straightened up and showed a forced smile, trying to make the 2 close friends of her to stop asking.

"What are you doing at the bayside last Saturday?" Onew curiously asked

"What?" Amber seems to be still out of focus, or she doesn't want to remember "How'd you know?"

"You texted us remember? You asked who's at the bayside." Onew reminded her "What happened?"

_What happened?_ Amber was staring blankly into space, remembering what happened that day.

"_Is it wrong to have fallen for you?" JiYong made her stop_

"_What?" Amber turned to him with puzzled face, but her heart seems to be jumping everywhere_

"_I've fallen for you. Maybe I'm too late, maybe someone had already taken my place in your heart… but," JiYong swallowed a lump "I've gathered up the courage to still confess."_

_That struck Amber; this wasn't a dream at all. It was all happening before her; JiYong standing there, saddened and nervous, excited and determined. She was staring at him, and the eyes of those people witnessing this scene were giving her a lot of pressure. She took a deep breath as she searched for words. She turned back to JiYong who was still waiting for her answer as he approached her little by little._

_She stepped back, not wanting any of the past coming back. She looked into his eyes, and this time her eyes weren't even hesitating to look away, but tears seem to be swarming "You never had a place in heart." And then she walked off like nothing happened. JiYong felt his body weakened, and standing seem so hard to do._

"_Sorry JiYong." Luna apologized for Amber "She's just confused, she'll be okay. Just be patient."_

"So your first love came back?" Onew and MinHo asked at the same time

Amber looked at them with a pout and then hanged her head low "Have I done the right thing? I feel so cruel." She was acting like a child now, kicking and punching, even throwing some of her stuffs that every time she tries to do so, Minho stops her.

"Hello?" Key and Minzy came in smiles, but when they saw Amber still pouting, Minzy playfully punched her shoulder and said "What's with that face? What happened?"

"Her first love showed up and confessed." MinHo shared

"Really now?" Key was excited to hear the story

"Don't even make me repeat it." Amber warned

Onew knows that Key and Minzy would not stop bothering Amber about what happened, so he quickly opened a new topic that got everybody busy with laughter. Amber turned to secretly stare at Onew with thankful eyes; she didn't have to say she wanted the Saturday topic out of her day, Onew knew that already. She turned to her front just to see MinHo staring down at her with gentle eyes "What?" MinHo then snapped out of it and started laughing and telling jokes. They were teasing and laughing about little things each one had said or have done.

JiYong was hanging out with some friends at some café around the city, but he was staring far away with his sunglasses on. Was he already dumped or it was just a reaction from a stolen kiss? Does Amber really hate him, or just caught up in the situation?

"Something wrong?" Seven, one of his friends, asked

JiYong turned to him and showed his arrogant smirk to tell them his fine. He grabbed his cup of coffee and joined their conversation to lessen the feel that everybody would start asking him what was up. But the thought and the happening still flashed itself in his mind, making him want to call Amber and apologize more than what he already did.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and stared at it, fighting with his self to call her. He then decided to just send her a message, so he leaned back on his chair and was typing his apology, when a message made him jump on his sit and gave his lips a smile that he haven't done since that night.

"Oh… our JiYong is in love." Seven teased

JiYong just replied a smile and opened the text message from Amber "I've thought about what happened and I think I've been harsh, but what you did was still something I don't want to happen again. I forgive you, just don't ever do such things, okay?" if JiYong was a dog, his tail would be wagging none stop now and obeying all of his master's command as long as she won't be angry.

He quickly dialed Victoria's number and asked what time Amber's last class will end.

Onew, Amber and Minho were in the lecture room for their 3rd level on History of Art. Amber was between the 2 of them, and Onew couldn't help keeping his opinions to himself. Amber just smile every time he asked something that could be answered with yes or no, and she sometimes turn to MinHo just to make faces, while Onew was still giving his opinions, which made MinHo quietly laugh.

Onew was clearly seeing this quiet joke time MinHo and Amber was sharing, but he preferred to keep his mouth shut and just watch them being too close than before.

MinHo, Minzy and Key know that Amber have feelings for Onew, and they said with one of their friend outside of school, it seems that Onew also have the same feelings towards Amber; he just doesn't want to show it and was afraid of rejection. Or maybe, friendship was getting in the way as usual.

Amber turned to him with curiosity and asked "Why with the sudden silence?"

"Why? Is it wrong to be quiet time to time?" Onew smirked

"Did I say anything like that?" Amber chuckled as she playfully punched him on the shoulder

"Amber, look at this…" MinHo got her attention again

Onew doesn't understand what he feels really, he admit that he feels jealousy running up his spine every time Amber doesn't give him any attention when he's around, but what was his right to feel that way, he wasn't even her boyfriend. They do end up in fights with totally different reason in mind, but eventually make up with just Amber's persuasive apology. They've fought enough that the last time they had it, they almost end up not talking anymore, but Onew made sure that nothing had change.

After that lecture, they were walking down the hall, talking and teasing once again, but this time, Onew had his arm around Amber's shoulder and was teasing her more than he tease MinHo.

Amber liked the feeling of Onew's arm around her and she really doesn't want it to end any moment so she kept on teasing him back, tickling him from time to time.

Their sweetness had lowered down unlike before, when people they know would be the one embarrassed to look at them. They were too sweet back then, it was like chocolate and candies, and ants are about to eat them up. And when they fight, it's like a whole gloomy rainy day, and everyone was stranded.

Back then, Onew would secretly hug Amber back, lean on her to comfort her, secretly hold her hand and let her ride on his back when she's tired. He would even tease her to make her play with him like they are couple. And they really do act like a couple. But something big happened that made them a little awkward with each other and back to square one. But they are trying their very best to bring back the old days.

"AMBER!" Minzy shouted her name in a cheerful tone as she approached them

"GUYS!" and Key came as well

"Let's hang out for a while." MinHo suggested

And with this hang out, it means, hang out at the nearest mall around the school.

It was 6PM and everyone was _in_ with the suggestion and was heading out of the school when Amber was stopped in her tracks; there was JiYong, leaning on his car in front of the school gates. JiYong saw her and waved with a smile.

"You know him?" Onew and MinHo turned to her

"It's him." Amber was still staring at JiYong

MinHo and Onew exchanged glances with worries running through.

She then started walking towards him as she asked what he was doing there.

"I'm here to fetch you."

"By the way, guys, this is JiYong, my High school batch mate. JiYong, they are (from left to right) Onew, MinHo, Key and Minzy." Amber introduced as her friends had gathered beside her

"Nice to meet you." JiYong offered a hand shake

Onew looked at it and was taking a while that make JiYong feel unwelcome, but MinHo saved the awkward situation; "Nice to meet you too." JiYong then turned to Amber and asked with a smile "Let's go?"

"But we have plans." Amber was hesitant

"What plans?"

"We're about to hang out at the mall." Key was checking out the cool car in front of them

"Great, can I tag along?" JiYong was excited out of nothing

Amber was not cool with it, and in instinct turned to Onew who was looking at her, then to JiYong, with irritation. MinHo also turned to them, unsure about letting JiYong come along, and to see Onew getting furious with it.

"Hop in." JiYong invited them to his car

He opened the door to the passenger's seat for Amber that made Key and Minzy smile and tease, MinHo just laughed, while Onew was still annoyed.

While walking around the mall, Onew kept Amber beside him, making sure all of her attention was on him or MinHo, or with Key and Minzy, as long as she gives less to JiYong. JiYong seem to notice this set up and decided to fight for Amber's attention.

Onew and MinHo was walking behind JiYong and Amber who was talking and was laughing with Key and Minzy.

"He stole your girl?" MinHo ecstatically asked

"What?" Onew narrowed his eyebrows

"You've lost the attention game." MinHo tried to say

"What are you talking about?" Onew denied everything MinHo had in mind

MinHo just chuckled at Onew's childish behavior in the situation. It was all over Onew's face that he hates seeing Amber with JiYong, and that he was so annoyed that JiYong had to come along with them. Right, here he goes again, getting jealous about something he has no right to feel jealous about.

"Onew~" Amber called out when she saw him being all grumpy

"What?" He was grumpy and had his arms crossed before his chest

"What's with that look?" Amber was trying to make him smile but Onew was keeping his irritated face

Amber then locked her arm with his and started talking about anything that could make him smile, she did have a hard time, but she did make him smile.

"Even though he lost in the middle, he still wins in the end." MinHo was thinking out loud

"Are they together?" JiYong asked

Key, Minzy and MinHo exchange glances, and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: That Should Be Me

Author: IronicStupidity

Main Artist: Amber of f(x), Onew of SHINee, JiYong (GDragon) of Big Bang

Featured: Victoria, Key, MinHo, Minzy

(A/N): The artists are just for imagination purposes. I do not own them, nor know them. Their characteristics in the story are not based on their true self and living. And, again, the artists are just for imagination purposes.

Sorry for the late update. I was caught up with some unexpected happening and school work.

Hope you like this chapter.

Don't forget to drop by the comment page and leave your opinions. Thank you.

_Chapter 4_

It was 10AM on a bright, cheerful morning of Tuesday and Amber was once again, hanging out at the arc window, sketching whatever comes to mind. She was still as boyish as before, with; long jean shorts, shirt, sleeveless loose jacket and short silk black hair, combed to the left: covering her eyes.

"Amber~" Onew came to the same arch window where Amber always hangs out

"What?" Amber was busy

Onew sat in front of her as he watched her determined, concentrated, focus on the sketch pad. He was just sitting there, in silence; watching her. It was the first time he does so, being in silence just to watch her every move, to stare at her face without being caught by anyone. If he could take a video of Amber every day, he would. If he could only take every detail of Amber clearly in his mind, he sure had done it. He wanted to touch her face, hold her hand and hug her tight, and make her stay forever, beside him.

Amber, finally, looked up that startled, and made him look away.

"What's up?" Amber asked as she gave her sketchpad a rest

"Nice drawing." Onew smiled as he looked at the drawing

Amber looked at him with curiosity and suspicion. She reached out for his forehead that made him move aback, but captured at the moment when Amber's face was 5 inches near his.

"Are you sick?" Amber suddenly asked

"What?" Onew felt, somehow, disappointed, he pushed her hand away and, irritated, answered "No—"

"You're not going to criticize my work? Tease me about it or something?" Amber could not believe what Onew had been acting

Onew narrowed his eyebrows at her, annoyed with the disbelief running in Amber's face, with that arrogant smirk lurking up as well "Was that the only thing I do? I can say nice things too."

"Nice things… like what? 'I'm cute', 'It looks better on me.'?" Amber was teasing him

"Ha! Maybe you're the one who always say that! Don't point it at me." Onew laughed as he bit back

Amber glared at him and picked up her sketch pad again. Right, the Onew she knows came back in a snap; an annoying arrogant jerk but was still the one Amber can't just ignore. She always asked herself why him? Telling herself how stupid she was and everything; that people kept on complaining about his attitude and hurtful jokes, but still sees the good with in him. She doesn't defend him with those complaints and negative feedbacks about him, but she still continues to place him in her heart and protect him with her love.

"Onew…"

"What?"

They got to stare in each others' eyes and, to the both of them; the time seems to slow up. Having their eyes locked at times like this was something they both treasure and keep the joy to themselves.

"Where's MinHo?" Amber turned back to her sketched pad

Right, look for MinHo when Onew's there in front of you; "Dunno. Haven't seen him."

"It was also amazingly different that you're too early today." Amber smirked

"I'm bored at home, so I left pretty early." He answered

That morning passed by with them talking about everything and anything. They were having their bonding time once again and they cherish each laughter they share, each sadness they convert into happiness. It was like, the whole world was revolving around them; that time doesn't matter at all, with them just being together was always daylight.

After lunch, it was now MinHo and Key who was with Amber at an English class (Key was sitting at the middle). Onew was left behind the curriculum with some certain happenings and just had a few classes that could have Amber, MinHo and Key as his classmates.

"So how was your morning?" Key asked in excitement

"What?" Amber was in denial

"I saw you and Onew having a great time together." Key was getting hyped as he gently patted Amber on her shoulder like telling her 'congratulations'

Amber just laughed at Key's reaction and playfully slapped his face. They were now talking about another topic as MinHo brought up some fact and Key was debating about it again. Amber was just listening with the two of them debate in whisper while the Professor was lecturing.

"Stupid MinHo, come on, look at that shirt, it doesn't even suit you. You should give it to me." Amber quietly laughed at Key's sudden jokes, and turned to see MinHo looking at Key with a playful glare and laughed after a few seconds that made her laugh as well. MinHo was a gentle guy; he always brought out the laughter in the group, and laughs at no particular reasons, he just laughs and make people laugh.

"Amber~" He called out

Amber turned to him again and they both end up smiling at each other as they let out a happy sigh.

"Stop the sweetness, ants are crawling up." Key was acting like ants were really crawling up on him

"Tss… as if…" Minho laughed

Key sat up straight and turned to Amber with a big grin that made her laugh and ask "What?" Key startled giggling as he patted her shoulder as gentle as before and then flipped his hair, smiled and said "Nothing."

With her friends being childish and fun was something really makes Amber feel so welcome and at home, and loved. They don't have to say a lot of things, they understand each other quite well, and made sure they'll always have the _give-and-take _rule with them.

"JiYong will pick you up?" Minzy was walking with Amber along the hallway with the take away food in hand from the cafeteria

"He said so; he has not failed in fetching _us_." Amber laughed

"I so badly want a car like his, and I'm positive I'll have one someday." Minzy was being optimistic

They turned right and there, they walked down the hall way and stopped at their arc window. They excitedly and gently opened their post-lunch, and started filling their selves in.

"Did you know?—" Minzy was starting

"No." Amber smiled

"Right, that's why I'm going to say it; Law of Attraction really exists? I've proven it somehow and I'm still going prove it with that kind of car being mine." She never fails to be optimistic

Amber smiled and supports that goal. Minzy was one of the girls in the group, (right, they are members of a big circle of friends) and she's the closest one to her. Minzy knows more about Amber than MinHo, Onew, and Key. She was Amber's secret keeper and shock absorber. They both act tough and boyish, but soft sides sometimes take over and femininity pours out like clear waters.

"What if JiYong courts you?" Minzy asked out of the blue

Amber choked at the latest spoonful she had placed in her mouth. She quickly grabbed her water bottle and coughed as she captures her normal breathing "What makes you ask that?"

"Well…" Minzy was being logical "He did confess, fetch you every day, and comes when you give him a call; and, take note, just one call and he's in front of the school gates for you." she pointed out

"People say courtship shouldn't be asked, it should be done." Amber shared

"So that means: JiYong is probably, and '_most likely'_ courting you now." Minzy was stating a point once again

Amber shook her head at how Minzy was picking up the pieces of the puzzle to come up with this point and _point_ it out on her. She's possibly right.

At Saturday night, Amber was at her room, sitting in front of her laptop with a care-free, relaxing perception of being at home. She was still wearing a loose shirt, short indoor shorts, and her hair was tied up to keep it coming and covering her face. Then suddenly, her phone vibrated and it was JiYong, calling; "Hello?"

"I'm in front of your house at the moment." He was nervous and joyful "I want to ask you something."

Amber quickly stood up and in disbelief, looked out the window to see JiYong with a motorbike, waving at her in his leather black jacket and short spiked blonde hair.

She quickly released her hair and hurried downstairs to meet him.

"What is it? Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" Amber asked when she was already standing before him

JiYong sweetly smiled at her and hugged her close to him. He rested his head on her shoulder, cradling her in his arms as if they were dancing to some slow music.

"What is it JiYong?" Amber was still curious as to why JiYong showed up this Saturday night

JiYong hugged her tight, hoping that hugging her tight would give her the urge to hug him back, but she wasn't even moving. He then released her and looked into her eyes "May you be your girlfriend?" And there it was; the question everyone was dreading to hear. Amber was still shock and was doubtful about the happening. It was quite weird and unusual for her to have some guy confessing or asking her to be his girlfriend.

"You're not serious… right?" Amber was trying to take it as a joke

"What? I'm serious. I've confessed haven't I?" JiYong chuckled at Amber's expression

He cupped her face in his hands as he moved closer and gently kissed her forehead. He encircled his arms around her again and continued talking "You don't have to answer me now. I'll give you all the time you want." Amber did still not believe what was happening, that JiYong was there, hugging her, telling her words that she wished some other guy had said to her.

"Pfft…" Amber blew her bangs up as she was looking out and slumped at the window at a Sunday afternoon.

She was at Victoria's house, wanting someone to talk to about what had happened between her and JiYong last night. Even Victoria was surprised with JiYong's question for she always compared the present JiYong to the high school JiYong.

"Isn't he being too quick?" Victoria placed a glass of cola on the center table of her room

Amber turned to her, still in stress and took the glass "I think so too." And drank it straight up. She had her cheeks filled as she took the sudden rush of the cola in her mouth and let out a refreshing sigh. She placed the glass back down the center table and sat down on the floor with Victoria. She looked at Victoria with pitiful eyes, begging for help.

"Do you even like JiYong?" Victoria asked

"I don't know." Amber hanged her head low

"Do you still love JiYong?"

"Dunno…"

"Do you want to forget your feelings for Onew?"

"Yes," Amber straightened up, thinking. She stood up, walked around the room and continued "Probably. I know I want too, but my heart doesn't." she turned to Victoria again with pitiful eyes and let herself fall in distress on Victoria's bed and mumbled through the sheets "Oooh... what should I do?"

"A once wounded heart can be healed with a new love…" Victoria reminded "Remember that Hana Yori Dango line that Makino Tsukushi said?"

Amber turned to her with thinking, confused, and deciding eyes. She slowly pushed herself up, still thinking about that quote. She then looked at Victoria and asked in doubt "I should answer JiYong?" Victoria showed a smile at Amber as she brought the glass up in the air "Touché…" and took a zip. Amber let her head fall back and fall face flat on the bed again.

She still can't believe she was tied in a different and more difficult love game.


End file.
